


Horned Beasts

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Back when I was writing my secret Santa gift for the Tumblr exchange, I also wrote this one-shot based on the Syzygy episode. I never ended up posting it because I liked my other fic better ("Cold Cuddles and Canoodling"), but I figured I'd post this one as well.Set in the middle of the Syzygy episode. What happens if Scully had reacted differently after seeing detective White on top of Mulder? Smut. Smut is what would have happened.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Horned Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Season 1 to Season 3 MSR with post-ep angst (smut optional) and does not have to be canon compliant. 
> 
> Set in the middle of the Syzygy episode. Liberties were definitely taken.

“Muld –” Scully’s voice cuts off as she enters his hotel room to find Detective White straddling his lap on his bed.

She had stormed over to his room in an attempt to patch things between them, but as the tall blonde cranes her neck back to stare at her, Scully feels her fury return tenfold.

“We’re a bit busy here.” Detective White snarls and has the audacity to arch her back further, making her intentions clear to Scully.

Scully’s eyebrow twitches at the boldness of the small-town detective. Before responding, her eyes rake over White’s body and then Mulder’s tall frame as she assesses the scene.

The alcohol bottle on his nightstand causes her eyes to squint in concern and Scully notices that Mulder’s hands are no longer at White’s hips. Instead, they are out at his sides and his eyes are wild, searching for Scully’s gaze. Meeting it briefly, Scully glances further down until she is staring between their legs.

Mulder isn’t hard.

On a few rare occasions over the past few years, Scully has been privy to the thick outline of Mulder’s erection pressing against his pants. He always tries to hide it when it happens, turning in his chair or leaving the room to readjust. Scully has responded in kind, acting like she hasn’t see it, being professional in the workplace.

But now that information comes in handy. If Mulder was aroused she would be able to see the evidence, even from across the room. And the evidence is, that he isn’t hard despite the gyrating blonde on top of him.

Just like that her attitude changes from possessive to protective.

“Get off of him.” Scully issues a low warning, stepping toward the bed.

“What?” White responses with an incredulous air in her tone.

Scully reaches to her hip, unsnapping her holster, and training her gun on the detective. “I said get off of him.” It’s clear there is an energy to this town, something Scully will bank on later when she remembers pulling her gun on another agent.

White gasps and her eyes widen as she sits up on Mulder’s lap. “You’re insane.”

“And you’re leaving. _Now_.” Scully steps further into the room and tips her head toward the door to indicate the way out of the small motel space.

“Just because you’re jealous doesn’t mean you get to boss me around.” White responds and sinks her hips further into Mulder’s lap, taunting Scully.

During the process, Mulder lays motionless as if stunned that two women are fighting over him.

Scully cocks the gun and raises her eyebrow. “I’m the one with the gun.”

It takes a second, the women staring at each other, before White relents with a shake of her head. She gets off of Mulder who immediately stands up and takes a few steps back.

The blonde huffs as she grabs her belongings, intentionally bumping shoulders with Scully on her way past. “Cockblock,” she mutters to Scully before turning to Mulder. “You know where I live.” And with that she is gone.

Mulder sighs and flops back onto the bed on his back and Scully slams the door behind White. As he is raking his hands down his face, Scully snaps the gun back into her holster before removing the entire thing and placing it on his nightstand next to the alcohol container.

“Are you drunk, Mulder?”

His hands drop to the bed and he shakes his head. “No. I had a slight buzz earlier, but it’s pretty much gone now.”

“Good.” Scully says and before he has a chance to ask her why, Scully is moving toward him. She kicks her shoes off, lowering herself a few inches, before quickly straddling him on the bed. She mimicks the position detective White had been in moments ago, making sure to clench her hips in anticipation of his surprised reaction.

“Scully?” He gasps as his hips lift slightly in shock and his hands land on her thighs. They bunch in the material of her pants and Scully curses herself for not wearing a skirt today.

“I want to test a theory.” Her hips are bracketing his lower abdomen and Scully squeezes her legs against his body to keep him from moving.

“And what theory is that?” Their eyes meet and the sly grin that spreads over Scully’s features is unlike anything Mulder has ever seen on her. Involuntarily, his hands grip her thighs a bit tighter.

“You weren’t hard for detective White.”

The bluntness of her statement surprises him and he swallows thickly before responding. “You noticed?”

Scully nods and licks her lower lip in mock concentration, pretending Mulder’s lack of erection is an x-file she needs to ponder. “At first, I thought it was because you were drunk. Statistically, alcohol lowers men’s ability to perform in the bedroom.”

Her hands come to rest on his chest and she drags her nails over his t-shirt clad chest.

“You don’t think that now?”

“No.” She shakes her head just slightly and digs her nails against his abs. It causes him to hiss and his hands move up to grab her waist. “You’re just not attracted to detective White.”

“And what evidence do you have to prove this theory?” Mulder is watching her intently. The air around them is sizzling with an intensity that has plagued them since entering the town.

A devilish smirk graces her features right before Scully slides her hips backwards on his lap.

“This is my evidence.” She comments and wiggles her hips just a tad. His cock is hard and rigid and is pressing against her ass through their clothing.

Mulder groans and his hands dig into her hips, intent to leave marks on her pale skin. In response, Scully slowly begins to circle her hips, rubbing her ass in circular motions over his erection.

He watches her waist for a few seconds before snapping his eyes back to meet Scully’s pleased expression. It spurs him into action, seeing her cockiness, and Mulder sits up to press their chests together.

His hands move behind her, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand and yanking her closer to him. The change in angle means his erection is now straining against her clothed cunt and both of them groan.

“I could have thrown her off of me.” Mulder comments as they begin a slow grind against one another, Scully’s hips rocking forward each time he lifts toward her.

It’s true. Despite White’s height almost matching Mulder’s, he could have thrown the blonde off of him if he needed to escape. His years of field experience chasing monsters and his dedicated work-out routine make him fully capable of defending himself from unwanted advances.

“Would you have?” Scully breathes, dropping her forehead against his as she rocks more firmly into his manhood. “If I hadn’t barged in?”

“Maybe.” He isn’t going to give in to her that easily. He has always enjoyed teasing her.

“I think you would have.” Scully isn’t deterred by his bantering. Her hands move to his shoulders and she digs her thumbs into his collarbones.

He groans and slips one hand up the back of her shirt to press her closer to his body. “What evidence do you have to support that theory?”

On an impulse that could only be explained by the strange phenomenon in the town, Scully moves her hands from his shoulders to his neck. She hears his intake of breath and feels his body still as her fingers lay against his pulse points. Her thumbs are on the sides of his neck and her fingers are wrapped around the back.

“Scully?” He breathes, but makes no attempt to untangle himself from under her. His breathing is accelerated, matching her own heaving chest, and his cock is still hard and heavy between her thighs.

“You would have thrown her off of you.” She whispers, not squeezing his throat just yet.

“Tell me why.” He responds in a hushed voice of his own.

Scully’s tongue darts out and she licks it across one of his eyebrows. He tastes of sweat and musk and an essence that is purely Mulder. She moans softly in her throat before laying a few wet kisses along his temple until she reaches his ear.

“You would have thrown her off because you know you’re _mine_.” Her hands tighten around his throat as she hisses the last word into his ear. She hears him gasp as his breathing becomes a bit strained and his hips shift up against her own on a sudden thrust.

“Fuck, Scully.” He husks and tips his head back an inch to encourage her to squeeze harder.

She does and quickly presses their foreheads back together. “There is something going on in this town.”

Scully is not possessive by nature. That’s more Mulder’s territory. But something about the case, the town, the people, the _everything,_ makes Scully want to mark him. She wants everyone to know that he isn’t on the market. That he hasn’t been a viable option for three years now.

“Yes.” He breathes and they both know they aren’t talking about the murders.

The fact they are dry-humping on his motel bed, on a random work-night, is a sure sign that something in the universe is cosmically affecting their attitudes and actions. Neither of them would have had the guts to admit their attraction for the other without help from the cosmos.

Scully tightens her grip on his throat once more and Mulder gasps as she momentarily takes away his ability to breathe. His fingers dig into her spine and her ass when she eases her hold and both of them pant, sharing each other’s air.

“I stand by my conclusions.” With their foreheads touching, their vision is slightly blurry and their lips are millimeters apart.

“Remind me what those are again.” He requests even though he remembers them quite clearly.

Her hips resume a gentle grinding, her pants bunching higher on her ankles and calves as she rotates back and forth in his lap.

“That you couldn’t get hard for detective White. That this is all for me. That you’re _mine_.” Once again she hisses the last word and punctuates it with a firm grip on his neck.

“Yes!” Mulder groans and nods his head just barely, the only movement he is allotted with her small hands digging into his pulse points, mindful not to crush his larynx.

She draws her head back to lock eyes with him. Both of their gazes are dark and stormy, reflecting the cosmic storm raging outside their motel room.

“Prove it.”

Those two words are all Mulder needs to hear to stop being submissive.

Instantly, his hands return to her ass and he flips Scully onto her back underneath him. His larger frame crushes her into the mattress and his lips crash down on hers with the intent to leave her breathless.

His hips leverage between her legs, dragging her further up the bed until just his feet dangle off the frame. He balances on his knees, careful not to suffocate her with his full weight as his tongue invades her mouth.

She opens beneath him to meet his tongue, stroking it along hers before pushing them both into his mouth, greedy in her quest to consume him. Her hands grip his shoulders, tangling in his hair and pulling him tighter to her body.

Her pants twist around her thighs with each grind of his hips and both of them moan against parted lips as he drives closer.

He breaks from her lips then, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along her jawline. It leaves a trail of spit that feels cold in the hot air of the room and Scully arches her hips to grind her clit into his pubic bone.

“Fuck, Scully.” His mumbles, lips dropping to her neck.

“Yes.” She gasps as his teeth find her collarbone and sink into the skin there. It’s going to leave a mark and she is sure going to be pissed about it later, but right now it feels too damn electric to stop him.

Her gasp turns to a yelp when Mulder leans back just enough to grab the neckline of her white shirt and pulls hard, ripping it straight down the middle. The material lays in tatters around her sides, exposing her bra-clad-heaving chest to Mulder.

“Fuck.” He groans again. He is not one to use profanity during the workday, but the sight of Scully’s pale skin under him is enough to bring out the side of Mulder that enjoys innuendos, porn, and phone sex.

“Get me out of this.” Scully pants, sitting up against him again as he straddles her tiny waist. She twists her arms behind herself to tug at the sleeves of her suit jacket and Mulder is quick to action, yanking it down her arms and taking the tattered shirt with it.

Neither watch as her jacket and ruined shirt hits the ground by the bed, their lips already pressed back together. Mulder sucks her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and licking before releasing it with a pop.

It earns him a groan, and he presses her back into the mattress as his body towers overtop her. This time he doesn’t stop at her collarbone, bringing his mouth down between the valley of her breasts and sucking on the skin right below the underwire of her bra.

“Jesus!” Scully gasps, back arching and hands grabbing the bedspread beneath her.

He grins against her skin and makes sure to leave a small hickey. “I don’t think Jesus is the one responsible for this.”

Scully groans when his lips close around her nipple through the material of her simple white cotton bra. “And by this you mean…?”

“All of it.” Mulder mumbles and bites down. It causes Scully to yelp again, one of her hands reaching to tangle in his hair. “The town, the murders, detective White…” At her name Scully yanks on his hair hard enough to hurt. He chuckles hotly against her chest before finishing. “… and the horned beast.”

Scully snorts at his phrasing. “You’d better not be referring to me.”

Mulder chuckles once more as his hand pushes behind her back to unsnap her bra. “I was referring to myself that time.” He clarifies with a thrust of his hips between her legs.

“You two do seem to have a certain simpatico.” Scully quotes her earlier words, but this time refers to Mulder and his arousal hot between her thighs.

Mulder doesn’t reply as he flings her bra off of her body and is met with the sight of her naked chest. “Beautiful.” He breathes before his lips close around one of her nipples.

“Oh my god.” Scully cries out and presses his head closer to her. His obsession with sunflower seeds comes in handy and his tongue swirls, licks, and flicks around her hardened tip. He only releases it when it is red and slightly raw.

Mulder gives the same treatment to the other one and by the time he is finished Scully is a panting, withering mess underneath him. Her legs are hooked up and around his sides, shamelessly grinding her clit up and down his abs.

When he moves to stare down at her, Scully takes the opportunity to flip them over, effectively pinning him to the bed. He startles at being flipped so easily by such a smaller woman, but then grins up at her in pride.

The prideful expression turns to dark lust as Scully mimics his earlier action and grabs his dress shirt, ripping it down the front. The buttons pop and clatter across the floor of the motel room and just like that, the crackling intensity in the room is back.

“I liked that shirt.” Mulder growls suddenly struck by the same irrational aggravation as earlier at the crime scene.

“Whatever.” Scully shrugs and scrapes her nails down his chest. He hisses as she drags them over his nipples and he reaches to grab her wrists with both of his hands.

Dark, dangerous expressions burn in their eyes and Mulder gives a hard tug to her wrists, collapsing her forward. They are kissing again, devouring each other, as their hands are trapped between their chests.

Mulder uses the new position to flip them again and brings Scully’s hands up above her head.

“Fuck.” It’s her turn to swear at the submissive position he has her in.

Tugging her hands straight up, Mulder traps both wrists in his larger hand and trails his free one down her side to the clasp at her pants. With deft fingers, he unsnaps the button and slides the zipper down before shoving his hand into them.

When his fingers hit the damp material of her panties they both groan into the thick air.

“You’re fucking soaked, Scully.” He growls, pressing two of his fingers against her cunt through the cotton.

She squirms under him, attempting to pull her wrists free but Mulder leans more heavily against them, suddenly grateful for all the push-ups he has been doing lately.

“Mulder.” Her voice is stern, almost a warning, but they both know neither of them are going to stop.

This is happening tonight. After three long years they are finally going to have sex.

It’s not how either of them expected it to happen, their first time, but both are too far gone to care about fantasies of romantic notions. Call it a cosmic event, call it years of longing, call it whatever you want. It doesn’t matter because right now Mulder’s fingers are pressing into Scully’s cunt through the sopping material of her panties and it’s all either of them can focus on.

“I have a theory of my own.” Mulder starts and licks her earlobe while his fingers dance across the edge of her panties, teasing her.

“Tell me.” She pants and stops trying to free her wrists. In truth, she doesn’t want to be free anyways.

“Your arousal. It’s all for me.” Mulder whispers, biting a particularly soft spot behind her ear.

“Evidence?” She questions which is ridiculous considering the fact that they both can feel and smell her arousal.

Mulder plays along anyways and pushes his fingers under her panties, taking his first real feel of her. She moans and he hisses at the slick heat he finds. Two of his fingers press between her labia and he circles her entrance.

“You’ve been turned on since the moment you realized I wasn’t hard for detective White.”

“You have no proof of that.” Scully battles and tries not to grind against his exploring fingers. She wants him inside of her badly, longs for it, might actually beg for it if he takes much longer.

“There is no way you could be this wet otherwise.” Mulder husks and finally lets-go of her wrists to move down her body. She wants to cry out in contention as his hands leave her body, but then he is pulling her pants down her legs. He takes her panties with them, and she whimpers in anticipation instead.

“Mulder.” She says his name because she doesn’t know what else to say. The urge to beg is becoming harder to battle, but she refuses to give in. Her anger for him is still lingering beneath the surface, only slightly muted by her desire to be fucked.

“Admit it, Scully.” Mulder continues, grabbing her knees as her clothing drops to the ground to join her jacket and tattered shirt. He sheds his own ruined top and then is pulling her thighs apart, exposing her to the cool air and his heated gaze. “Seeing me flaccid underneath her made you hot and bothered.”

Scully groans and tries to grab his hair to tug him down between her legs, but he easily deflects her. He grabs her wrists and forces them up and under her ass, using her own body weight to trap her hands.

She leaves them there, enjoying how they angle her hips higher toward his body and she spreads her legs wider on the bed. It sends a thrill through her to see him staring at her most intimate part while her moisture leaks down her thighs to the bed.

Despite the rumors of being an ice-queen and a prude, Scully is anything but those things. In her personal life, Scully is uninhibited and free. Sex, like everything else Scully has put her mind to, is an area that she excels in.

“Mulder, shut up and fuck me.”

“Admit it.” He counters.

“Sure. Fine. Whatever.” Her catch phrase this trip makes its way past her lips again, but this time it seems to be a good enough response for Mulder.

His two fingers press back to her center and before she can make another snarky comment, he shoves them inside.

“Ohhhh!” Scully moans, hips arching to draw his fingers in deeper. Mulder quickly pulls them back out and coats his knuckles with her desire, before slamming back in. This time they go all the way, buried completely within her tight walls.

“Goddammit, Scully.” Mulder groans as if he is annoyed with her. Her cunt is tight around his two fingers and he can’t imagine how delicious it is going to feel around his cock.

“Mulder.” Scully whines his name, desperate for more.

“Tell me what you want.”

“For you to shut up.” She quips, removing her hands from under her own ass and this time making purchase with his hair. Yanking hard, she tugs him down between her legs and arches against his fingers.

Mulder smirks and for the first time in their partnership, obeys her command.

His tongue snakes out and licks her clit, before flattening out against her cunt. He moans at his first taste of her on his tongue and instantly starts to devour her.

Sucking hard, he draws her clit between his lips and flicks his tongue against it. Her hips shoot off the bed on a loud cry of pleasure and Mulder uses his free hand to slam her back onto her mattress, pinning her in place.

“Easy there.” He smirks against her sex, curling his fingers inside of her.

“Stop talking.” She groans again, trying to fight his hold to grind her sex against his mouth.

“Greedy.” He mocks her, but then quickly lowers his head back to her clit. His tongue swirls in tight circles at the same pace of his fingers pumping in and out of her body.

Her head tips back against the bed, arching as pleasure courses through her. It’s been too long since she has had someone’s hands on her body and she can feel her orgasm already building.

His fingers wiggle inside of her, searching for that special spot. He finds it seconds later, alongside the front of her cunt. “Fuck!” Scully screams as he pushes the pads of his fingers into her g-spot.

Her walls clamp harder against his digits and she mewls, letting go of his hair to fist the bedsheets beneath her. Sweat is coating her body and she can feel the hot slickness pooled between her thighs. The sounds of his fingers fucking her cunt are lewd and only add to her building arousal.

“You taste so fucking good.” Mulder groans and moves lower to swipe his tongue against her opening and his fingers as they pull out and push back in.

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully gasps. She should have known he would talk dirty during sex. All of his porn watching, phone sex calling, and incessant need to talk in his everyday life all cumulating into erotic bantering.

Mulder notices her response and grins. He pushes himself up until he is hovering over her, his thumb taking his mouth’s place on her clit.

His lips press against her own, sharing the taste of her. Their tongues slip together and Mulder pushes his tongue around her mouth, licking the roof, her cheeks, and sliding behind her teeth. Scully is breathless by the time he pulls away, her cunt clenching hard and rapid around his fingers.

“See how good you taste?” Mulder whispers against her lips once they part.

“Mulder, please.” She is done with talking. She wants to come and she wants to come now.

“Please what, Scully?”

Of course he doesn’t just give in. He knows she doesn’t want to talk.

“ _Bastard._ ” She thinks. 

“Tell me you want to come. Tell me and I’ll make you scream.” Mulder husks before taking a nipple in between his teeth.

“Oh my god, Mulder!” She cries out and uses her feet to rock harder into his hand.

“Come on, Scully. Give in to the horned beast.”

Scully groans at the phrasing and slams her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back between her legs. “Make me come, Mulder.”

Ego inflated, Mulder immediately latches back onto her clit and slips a third finger inside of her. His pace turns rapid and within seconds Scully is tittering on the edge of an orgasm. Then his free hand comes up and pinches a nipple and she is sent flying.

Her back arches harshly off the bed, her mouth opens on a scream that doesn’t quite make it pass her lips, and pleasure explodes from her cunt through her body.

Mulder rocks her through her orgasm, licking her clean of the wetness that seeps out of her. When her body falls slack against the bed and her hands push on his shoulder weakly, indicating she is becoming over-sensitized, Mulder pulls out.

As she is coming down from her high, Mulder strips himself of his remaining clothing and begins to slowly stroke his cock. The movement catches Scully’s eyes and she watches with lustful attention as he pumps himself. Her arousal still on his fingers transfers to his shaft, streaking his red and swollen shaft in white.

Their eyes meet once more and sparks fly between them. Slowly, keeping eye contact with him for as long as possible, Scully rolls onto her stomach and pushes herself to her knees. It earns her a gasp from Mulder and his hand tightens on his cock.

“You want it like this, Scully?”

“Yes.” She nods and glances at him over her shoulder. “I want it hard and fast.”

“Fuck.” Mulder groans and is powerless to resist her any longer. He positions himself behind her, drawn by some invisible pull, and slides his cock between her legs. Her wetness drips out onto his shaft and he uses it to coat his tip.

“Mulder.” She growls in impatience. Later she will blame the town, the planets, the _whatever_ it is about this case on her lack of restraint. But right now, her body is thrumming with arousal and she swears if Mulder doesn’t fuck her right this moment she just might kill him.

“Spit.” His demand brings her back into herself and she blinks to find his hand near her face.

She spits into his palm before her rational brain can comment on how disgusting it is and she drops her head between her hands to watch him coat his cock with her saliva.

The tip of his shaft is pressed to her cunt and on an intake of breath, he pushes himself into her. He takes it slow despite everything in his system demanding him to drive home, and he feels her walls clench and unclench as she takes him in inch by inch.

“Oh my god!” Scully cries when he is halfway, body trembling at being filled in such a deliciously painful manner. Mulder is larger than most and it’s been such a long time since a man has been inside of her.

“Need a moment?” He pants, fingers digging into her hips with his restraint to remain as chivalrous as possible.

Scully knows she should say yes. She should tell him that she needs him to go slow until her body relaxes, but then adrenaline courses in her veins and her need to prove herself takes over. She widens her stance and digs her palms into the mattress to brace her body.

“No, pound me.”

Mulder grunts. “Scully, are you sure?”

She growls at being questioned by him again. “I think I know my own body, Mulder. Not fuck me before I change my mind and go find detective White myself.”

“If I detect a hint of impatience, in your voice...” Mulder tries to retaliate with the quip he made earlier, but Scully cuts him off by slamming her hips backwards and impaling herself with his cock. “Jesus… fuck!” Mulder groans and death grips her hips to hold her still.

Both of them pant hard and heavy, and Scully wiggles her ass against his hipbone. His cock is stretching her wide and her eyes flutter shut at the sensation of Mulder finally being inside of her. The fantasies she has allowed herself over the years do nothing for the actual feeling of him.

He must be thinking the same thing because his head drops between her shoulders blades and he grinds his hipbones into her ass.

Just as she is about to tell him to move, he does. His hips pull back and he slams back with such force that her hands slip forward, forcing her onto her elbows.

“Oh my god.” She gasps again and trembles under his hands on her back.

His hips begin an almost brutal pace. Each time he pulls back and snaps home she cries out and slams her hips back to meet him. It hurts, but also feels so delicious that she doesn’t care, and after a few seconds her sex opens up and welcomes the assault.

“You’ve been quite rude this case.” Mulder comments and Scully would roll her eyes if he wasn’t fucking her so goddamn good. “This is what you needed, isn’t it, Scully? You needed a good fucking.”

Scully doesn’t respond because it’s machoistic and condensing and fucking _right._

Before joining the x-files, Scully was a sexual human. She had sex regularly, sought it out, was addicted to it when things got tough.

But since joining the x-files, she has unknowingly adopted Mulder’s abstinent lifestyle and forgot how deliriously wonderful it is to get pounded. 

Her silence at his questioning only spurs Mulder on and he continues to rattle off inappropriate comments. “You’re so goddamn wet and slick on my cock, Scully. I’m not meeting any resistance. You want this so badly. You want me to pound you.”

She grunts in retaliation and bucks her hips back against him to let him know she has power too. That she is fucking him back as good as he is giving it to her.

He catches her meaning in her thrust and chuckles low in his throat. “That’s my girl. Always sticking it to the man.”

“Mulder, shut up.” She growls and grips the sheets, trying to find more leverage to rock herself into his hips.

“You want it harder, naughty girl?” Unsurprisingly, he ignores her request.

“Call me girl one more time.” Scully warns, but it loses its effect as Mulder’s hand connects with her ass and she yelps.

“Thought so.” Mulder comments and this time Scully does manage an eyeroll. Dropping her chest to the bed she arches her back and takes him even deeper. Each stroke presses his cock against her cervix and both of them groan loudly.

The sound of their bodies connecting fills the room. Scully reaches her hands above her head when she realizes they have shifted forward and her head is about to make contact with the headboard. Her fingers grip the rails, using them as newfound leverage against his onslaught, pushing them back down the bed a few inches.

Mulder grips her ass, kneading the flesh under his hands. As he does, his thumb accidently strokes against her asshole and Scully lurches forward. “Don’t you fucking dare.” She warns.

“I would never.” He assures and means it, bringing both hands to brace against the bed near her shoulders to let her know he won’t breach her trust.

Even though the thought did cross his mind and he does have a tendency of exhibiting misogynistic qualities at times, he has never been a fan of men who assume that they can fuck a woman’s ass just because they are turned on enough to possibly allow it. No, he would rather have Scully beg him to take her up the ass (which, admittedly, might be just as misogynistic).

With his body draped over her back, Mulder finds a new angle inside of her. It earns a raspy cry from the redhead under him which spurs him to hit that spot over and over again.

Just as they are about to see stars, their orgasms looming in the near distance, Mulder’s door flies open to reveal detective White.

Mulder pauses, deep inside of Scully’s sex, and their heads turn to face the startled detective. Scully sees the rage in White’s eyes as she takes in the scene before her and grins wickedly at the blonde.

“We’re a bit busy here.” Scully throws White’s earlier words back at her and begins rocking herself back and forth.

“Scully!” Mulder gasps in surprise and braces his hands on her lower back.

“There’s been another death.” White responses, but doesn’t move.

“We’ll be there soon.”

At that, Scully ignores the woman and begins rocking fervently on Mulder’s cock. Her intention is clear. She wants to come. Mulder groans, powerless to stop her and not wanting to.

They hear the door slam a second later. The moment it does, Mulder grabs Scully and flips her over. He pushes her knees up toward her shoulders and slams back inside of her.

“Fuck!” Scully cries out at the depth he is able to reach at this upturned angle. Her hand shoots between her bodies to start working her clit. Mulder watches in rapture and soon they are both groaning, fucking in abandon.

They know they only have a few seconds to finish this. If they take any longer and delay analyzing the scene they not only risk not catching the criminal, but White might report them to Skinner.

Mulder’s chest drops to hers and they share a messy kiss. “I want to feel you come around my cock.”

“Only if you come with me.”

It suddenly occurs to Mulder that he doesn’t have a condom on. Scully senses the hesitation immediately and wraps her legs around his hips to assure him it is okay. Mulder locks eyes with her and she nods. It’s all he needs.

His hips snap hard and fast, his hand pushing hers away to take over stroking her clit. He presses deeply, matching the frenzy in both of their bodies.

“Mulder!” Scully cries out.

“I’m here. Let go. Let go with me, Scully.”

Her orgasm starts seconds before Mulder’s does. Her cunt closes harshly around his cock, suctioning him in a firm grip as orgasmic stars sparkle in her eyes.

The pressure of her fluttering sex around him makes Mulder climax moments later. He continues pumping his hips as his hot cum fills her cunt and he groans her name in complete rapture.

They collapse in a pile of limbs minutes later, breathing heavy and hard. The cosmic fever is still sizzling under their skin, but it is dulled by the force of their joint orgasms.

“The body.” Scully gasps.

“I know.” He responses.

They lay together for a few more seconds before managing to move to the motel bathroom, working together to clean each other’s sticky thighs and sweaty chests. Scully makes a quick stop at her room to grab a new shirt and the two of them head out. 

At the crime scene, their bickering returns, fueled by the energy of the town. However, this time as Scully snaps the gloves onto her hand, Mulder feels his cock jump in his trousers and he knows he’ll be knocking on her motel door later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, for those of you waiting on the second chapter of "Cold Cuddles and Canoodling" and an update on "Scully's Submissive Awakening," I promise they are coming soon!


End file.
